


Who Ya Gonna Call? (Not These Guys)

by phantomthief_fee



Series: BATIM Drabbles [15]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ghostbusters AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Henry hadn't to someday end up busting ghosts with his old college roommate.





	Who Ya Gonna Call? (Not These Guys)

A few suggestions for Halloween

> By [@magicalmonsterhero](https://tmblr.co/mctfDpl6LStDVGfHpM3ZLTA)
> 
> In case you need some inspiration. Feel free to use whichever of these you like:  
>  -Ghostbusters AU  
>  -Thriller  
>  -This Is Halloween  
>  -Bendy & co versus a famous horror icon

* * *

 Henry Ross had had a lot of expectations about his life. None of those expectations had included ‘busting ghosts’ with his former college roommate. But here he was, holding something Joey referred to as a proton pack and pointing it at the ghost of a small man in a suit. Judging from the man’s clothing, he appeared to be from either the 20′s or the 30′s, and was smoking a cigar. Joey had sent him to a library in order to check something out. Joey’s instructions hadn’t exactly been clear. He’d just handed Henry a proton pack and told him to go to the library. 

“What are you looking at?” The man asked, his voice high and nasally. He had a strong Brooklyn accent, despite the fact that they were clearly in Los Angeles.

“Hey, I’m talking to ya!” The small man snapped his fingers.  

“S-Sorry.” Henry mumbled. “I’m still not used to this.” The man narrowed his eyes. 

“Oh, you’re one of Drew’s friends, aincha?” He tapped his cigar ashes onto the floor, the ashes disappearing as they hit the carpet. 

“You know Joey?”

“Henry!” Joey burst into the library. “I gave you the wrong location! This is-” He paused when he saw Henry just staring at the little ghost man. “Oh, good. You didn’t bust him.”

“Hey, Drew.” The ghost man waved. “Who’s the mook?”

“Hey!” 

“This is Henry, my friend.” Joey said. “He’s working with me and the others.” 

“Joey, who is this?” Henry asked. 

“Oh, right! Of course!” Joey laughed and slapped Henry’s back. “Henry, this is Benjamin ‘Bendy’ Ifearnán, former Irish mob boss and current mascot of our Ghostbusters!”

“I’m no mascot, buddy.”  Bendy said. 

“Then what do you do?” Henry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m an informant.” Bendy chewed on his cigar. “I give those guys information about the others ghosts around.”

“He likes being the only ghost in the area.” Joey explained. “It makes him feel important.”

“I am important!” 

Behind them, the rest of the Ghostbusters appeared. Wally, as usual, was complaining about having to run all the way there. 

“Why couldn’t we just call Henry?” He complained, leaning against the doorway. “We didn’t have to drag ourselves all the way here.”

“Oh quit complaining.” Sammy snapped. “If Bendy gets busted, we’ll have no source of information.”

 “Well, it looks like Joey beat us to it.” Norman shrugged off his proton pack. “Hey, Henry.”

“Hi, Norman.” Henry waved weakly. “Is this supposed to be normal?” 

“For us, yeah.” Norman shrugged. “You get used to it to a certain extent. Just wait till Murray gets here, though.”

“Why-”

Then Murray Hill shot into the room, holding an array of scientific instruments. He was grinning in a rather manic manner. Bendy stiffened and flew up onto a bookcase. 

“No! You’re supposed to stay at least ten feet away from me!” He snapped, making a shooing motion. 

“Please, I just want to do a few tests.” Murray said, continuing to smile. “Just a few.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ve seen what you did to the Butcher Gang!”

“Who are the Butcher Gang?” Henry whispered. 

“A trio of ghosts that Bendy used to know.” Sammy answered. “More gangsters. They were pretty messed up when we found them. Murray…did some things that he probably shouldn’t have.”

“But they were alright in the end!” Joey insisted. “We helped them pass on!”

“I’m not sure I’d call what happened ‘passing on’.” Wally looked up at Joey incredulously. Joey rolled his eyes, muttering something about Wally not knowing anything about what they did. Wally jumped up, cursing Joey out in Gaelic. Joey yelled right back at him, and in the end the others had to pull them back to make sure no one got hurt. Bendy continued to watch from on top of the book case, refusing to go anywhere near Murray. 


End file.
